


Water Winds

by surveycorpsjean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Multi, Sexual Content, baktweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With four surfers working at the same hotel, they were bound to find love on the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Winds

**Author's Note:**

> [ like a wave, water winds, take me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1e9XDzsy3Q)

Turtle Bay, Oahu.

It’s your typical vacation spot – a few miles down the only road that circles this end of the island. The hotel is full of rich folk – those who have enough dough to book a villa and horseback ride on the sand.

Except, down that same road, are locals with food trucks and small homes – and the _surfspots,_ fuck, that’s why Kuroo stays, after all.

That’s why he works here every day, as the bellman, rushing luggage up and down floors, delivering food, cleaning up all the _garbage_ left by kids unwatched by their parents.

But, the tips are nice, and the weather is gorgeous, sometimes.  He can always look out and see the ocean, glistening and pretty, calm under the barrier of the bay.

There’s also the matter of his boyfriend; the cute, tall, strong as fuck valet who lifts luggage and runs to cars all day. Sometimes, when rolling a cart to the ground floor, he’ll see Bokuto running, strong and hurried, keys in hand. _Goddamn_ he’s such a beauty, grown out roots and all. Kuroo loves him to Cape Cod and back.

There’s also a uh…another perk to working at the resort. _No_ it’s not the beach babes, but that’s also great as hell.

It’s actually the receptionist, and his boyfriend, who works out in the stables.

Kuroo spent half a year trying to learn the receptionist's first name, and _another_ half year trying to learn his boyfriend’s. They’re quiet fuckers, keeping to themselves, politely smiling to guests and leaving their shift without a word.

Kuroo passes by the help desk up front, baggage cart in hand – he can’t help but sneak a look.

Akaashi Keiji is fucking beautiful. Soft skin, pretty eyes, lips stained like cherries, hair slightly curled from the humidity. His smile is soft, and his voice even calmer. Kuroo has watched him deal with the _worst_ of the worst, never losing his temper, never snapping.

Fuck, his boyfriend is cute too. (He _knows_ they’re dating, because he totally saw them kiss one time in the break room, okay.) His name is Tsukishima Kei, and his legs are sculpted by the gods _._ He takes tourists on rides all day, pointing out scenery, helping the inept guests who think it’s okay to walk behind a horse.

Kuroo has seen him ride _once._ He came out to the stable on break, but caught Tsukishima leading an advanced ride, grey horse beneath him, hands twisted tight in the reins. It was absolutely breathtaking, and Kuroo is definitely in hell.

Boy, was it a relief that day, when Kuroo slumped into Bokuto’s lap after work and mumbled _fuck, they’re so hot, Kou –_ only for Bokuto to lean over him and gasp _I know! I’m crushin’ like I’m eighteen!_

Kuroo loves a lot of things – the ocean, for one, but Bokuto definitely, for his open mind, and his free tongue.

* * *

 

Kuroo waits all day for this; yearns, for five to roll around, and their shift to end.

They hop in their old Volkswagen, boards strapped to the top, and drive a few miles down the road to a local surfspot. It’s summer, so the waves aren’t as high, but the water is warm and the sun is out longer, so all is well.

Kuroo sheds his shirt; he watches Bokuto do so as well. It only takes them a minute to wax their boards and slip onto the sand, grinning to each other like kids.

“We’re home!” Bokuto shouts, feet sloshing in the water.

Kuroo smiles after him, “Finally. Fuck, today felt like forever.”

“I know right?” Bokuto steps more into the water, waves crashing up to his firm thighs, “Did you see that family of six that came in?”

“No?”

“They had like _fifteen_ bags. I don’t know how the fuck they shoved all that in a car, but they did.”

“They tipped you, yeah?”

“Of course.”

Kuroo huffs, “I delivered like six meals today with no tip. Which is, whatever, but my wage is low as hell and rent sucks.”

“I know. You still haven’t paid me back from last month.” Bokuto smirks, and reaches over in the water to jab at his side. The waves crash smoothly; the sun shines.

“Next week, I _promise._ ”

“Of course, babe.” Bokuto says, “Just like how you promised to fix the leaky sink next week.”

Kuroo laughs, and splashes water his way, kicking more into the ocean, board floating on the waves. There’s nothing big to catch right now, so they paddle out a little further, until their feet can’t touch the ground.

“Did you see Tsukishima today?” Bokuto asks, beautiful forearms resting on his detailed board.

“Yes.” Kuroo whistles, “I passed him by in the break room. His hair was in a _ponytail_ Kou.”

“What!” Bokuto gasps, “It’s way too short for that.”

“It’s gotten a little longer!” Kuroo grins back, “It was like, a super tiny itty bitty baby ponytail, and it was cute as fuck.”

“Oh man.” Bokuto kicks, “We really should ask them out sometime.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, “And say what? _Hey, guys, I know dating one person can be a lot, but how about three?”_

 _“_ Exactly.”

“I see a few holes in your plan, buddy.”

“Eh, we can work out the details later.”

There’s a wave that rolls over them; they sputter when it sloshes over their hair, but stay upright nonetheless. Kuroo huffs, spitting out water and flicking his hair out of his eyes. He looks up and sees Bokuto, smiling, still treading water.

“You’re cute.”

“I know.”

Bokuto splashes him with more seawater, and Kuroo laughs again, “I’m kidding. _You’re_ beautiful.”

“Aww shucks.” Bokuto teases – but turns when he sees a wave. He gasps, “That one?”

“Yeah, yeah! Let’s go-“

They kick, further out to sea – together they ride waves, crashing into the water, laughing under the sun.

* * *

 

It starts like that; easy crushing, smiling at each other in the hallway. Fun, mindless flirting and giggles. Work is tiring, but good, the waves even better.

Ah, but it _truly_ begins in the break room, the clock past five, changing out of uniforms, hanging up keys.

By some stroke of luck, Akaashi _and_ Tsukishima are both here, a little later than usual.

“Hey.” Kuroo waves, as Akaashi walks in.

“Good evening.” Akaashi nods.  

“You guys are here late.” Bokuto smirks, sitting on the bench, “Its…” He looks at his phone, “…two minutes past five.”

Akaashi huffs a breath through his nose, and Tsukishima turns with a smirk.

“Yeah, we were about to take off, but Kei left his keys.”

Tsukishima nods, and holds up the lanyard.

“Oh shit.” Kuroo laughs, “Well, have a good weekend. You guys doing anything exciting?”

Tsukishima and Akaashi share a look, and shrug, “Not much.”

Akaashi notes, “But we’ve been making our way through every season of Scrubs. So, there's that." 

“Yo, that’s my shit.” Bokuto lifts up his water bottle with emphasis, “Enjoy, my dudes.”

“Thank you, Bokuto.”

“Do you guys have plans?” Tsukishima asks, behind shimmery eyes and cool glasses. Kuroo blinks, his heart beating rapidly, mostly because they’re _talking._ Like, holy fuck. Progress.

“Yeah.” Kuroo says, smooth despite his nerves. He looks down to Bokuto and wraps an arm around his shoulders, “It’s date night~.”

Bokuto pretends to swoon, “We’re going inland for burgers. It’s going to be _so_ romantic.”

Akaashi and Tsukishima share this look, both of them almost…happy? Kuroo isn’t sure – he focuses on the cute raise of Tsukishima’s eyebrows, and Akaashi’s little smile.

“That sounds like fun.” Akaashi nods. He politely slips his hand in Tsukishima’s, “I hope you two have a good time.”

“Hey, hey.” Kuroo interrupts, suddenly, a swell of nerves and confidence cresting in his chest. “Do you guys wanna’ tag along?”

They pause. Kuroo can feel Bokuto looking at him.

“Like…a double date?” Tsukishima asks.

Kuroo swallows, “Yeah.”

Akaashi blinks, pretty eyes and all, “Are you…sure that’s okay?”

Bokuto pipes, “Dude, hell yeah. It’d be fun. It’s usually just us cracking bad jokes back and forth for an hour.”

“I mean…” Kuroo teases, “unless you both really have your hearts set on that Scrubs marathon.”

Akaashi and Tsukishima share another look – they seem to speak without words, eyes saying everything they need. It’s kind of…intimate, in a way, although, Kuroo isn’t all that surprised.

“Sure.” Tsukishima says, gently squeezing Akaashi’s hand. “We can tag along.”

* * *

 

The burger place is relatively quiet, smelling like fries and floor cleaner. The booth has a few cracks in the plastic, and there might be a lightbulb out or two, but the food is fantastic, and worth the wait.

It starts here, Akaashi and Tsukishima on the other side of the booth, personalities slowly blooming, now that they’re away from work. They look adorable in their street clothes, Akaashi in a tank top and jeans, Tsukishima in one of those baseball tees. They’re quiet at first, nodding along as Bokuto directs the conversation.

Kuroo stresses, a little, about it being awkward – _oh god, maybe this was a mistake –_ but Bokuto squeezes his thigh under the table, and Akaashi laughs at one of his jokes, and suddenly the stars align.

“I shit you not," Tsukishima dips his fry in a big heap of ketchup, “this moron did not _tap_ the horse, he _kicked_ the poor thing. Fucker went running off like Seabiscuit.”

Bokuto throws a hand over his mouth and laughs, but Kuroo grips the edge of the table and sputters, “No way!”

“Yes way.” He rolls his eyes, “I chased him a quarter mile down the beach before I could grab the reins.”

“All in a day’s work, right?” Akaashi hums, bumping their shoulders together. It’s such a sweet gesture; Kuroo’s heart swells.

“Yeah, I guess.” Tsukishima shrugs, “ _He_ signed the waiver form, so, it’s on him if he gets bucked off. ”

Kuroo actually laughs this time, biting his bottom lip when Tsukishima looks his way. He’s really, _really_ glad for this – glad for the flickering lights and the low sun. Glad that he’s learned so much already – that Tsukishima is snarkier than hell, and Akaashi is so passive aggressive it hurts.

Kuroo thinks he might like them even more, now.

“I bet you two have horror stories.” Akaashi nods, “You guys deal with people more than us.”

“Hoo boy.” Kuroo sighs, “One time I brought up some room service, and the lady had a _pig_ in her hotel room.”

“Oh.” Akaashi blinks, “I think I remember that.”

“Yep. I was like ‘uh, ma’am, no pets are allowed up here’, and she was like ‘oh no, that’s just Wilfred,’ like nothing was wrong at all.”

He gets the pleasure of watching Tsukishima laugh, turning his head away with shaking shoulders.

“One time…” Akaashi begins, “…I had a man call me at the help desk asking if we had more lotion. Room Service sent up like four bottles before he finally cleared out our entire backstock of lotion, the mini CVS and all.” He sighs.

Bokuto breathes, “Oh no….”

Akaashi rolls his eyes, and relaxes into the booth, “It was such a mess. It took us four days for another truck to come by and restock the store. What the hell was he doing with all that lotion anyways? It’s Hawaii, your skin can’t be _that_ dry.”

There’s a pause.

Tsukishima looks Bokuto in the eye, then Kuroo; they don’t say a word. Tsukishima slowly raises a hand, and grips Akaashi’s shoulder. He whispers, “…babe.”

Akaashi’s raises an eyebrow at first, not understanding the innuendo - but Tsukishima looks him dead in the eye, and Akaashi pales. His eyes widen, and he jolts up in the booth. He throws a hand over his mouth and breathes, “Oh my god.”

Bokuto and Kuroo _burst_ into laughter, Bokuto almost choking on a fry. He has to cough into a napkin, which spurs Tsukishima into laughing too.

“I’m so horrified right now.” Akaashi states, eyes dead. “I can’t believe you’re laughing at me.”

“ _Ahhah, h-help._ ” Kuroo clutches his side as it cramps, “F-fuck _ahaha-“_

“We gave him enough lotion to jerk off for a century.” Akaashi presses his forehead into his hands, elbows on the table. “ _I cannot believe this._ ”

Bokuto finally hacks up that fry, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, “Ahaha, Akaashi, you sweet, innocent man. So pure. So good.”

“Great first double date, Keiji.” Tsukishima says, once his breathing evens. “I’m really proud of your socializing skills.”

“Shut up.” Akaashi says, eyes glazed over, “I’m still trying to mentally process this.”

Kuroo laughs, “Shit. You guys are way more chill than I imagined.”

There’s this little pause, where Kuroo thinks he might’ve _really_ fucked up – but Tsukishima gives a little half smile, and Akaashi’s eyes flicker back to life, so he figures all is well.

* * *

 

“They’re so _cuuuute._ ” Bokuto coos, that night in bed, as Kuroo snuggles into his arms. Their sheets are old, but still smell like fresh linens, warm out of the dryer.

“I know.” Kuroo mumbles. He can feel Bokuto’s bare thigh pressing against his own; he can feel strands of soft, ungeled hair tickling his ear. “I really like them.”

"Me too!"

“They’re so in love with each other.” 

"Just like us." Bokuto purrs; Kuroo grins and wiggles his body close enough to press a soft kiss against his cheekbone. 

“Yeah. It’s…really adorable.” 

“Tetsurou…” Bokuto begins, slow, in the silence of their room, “…the chances of this working out is…so small.”

“I know.”

“What if we get hurt?”

“I’ll still have you, then.” Kuroo states, and leans up to watch Bokuto’s face flush a soft hue. His pupils are small, all the shimmery gold there for Kuroo to see. A hand weaves up into his hair, and Kuroo leans into it, letting Bokuto kiss him like he has hundreds of times before.

Still, it makes Kuroo’s heart soar, and his ears flush, and his lungs fill with Bokuto, Bokuto.

“I think I’d…” Kuroo mouths, against him, “…rather say we tried, then wonder what could’ve been.”

Bokuto purrs, so seductive and warm against his cheek, “Mmm. Another reason why I love you.”

* * *

 

With the weeks, comes a sense of familiarity. They wave to each other in the halls. They talk in the break room. Kuroo passes Akaashi at the front desk, and occasionally stops by to say hi. Bokuto helps Tsukishima with the horses during his break.

It’s a friendship that’s so effortless, so seamless that Kuroo hardly notices it until it’s there, staring at him, like an eye in a keyhole. Suddenly they _are_ friends. Suddenly they’re filling in every space Kuroo didn’t know existed.

Akaashi is so stunning, there in his work uniform, there to turn and talk shit as soon as a guest leaves hearing distance. Tsukishima is so _perceptive,_ eyes skeptical, mind  as sharp as his tongue. Fuck, his tongue – Kuroo wants to pet it against his own.

Although, Kuroo shouldn’t feel the need to explain why he likes them. It’s dumb that people need a reason, in all honesty. Haven’t you ever felt that way? When you see someone and just think _yes, yes, I adore you. I adore the way you hold your pencil, I adore the way you sip your tea._

Kuroo has felt that way about Bokuto since day one; he can’t deny feeling it again. Thank fuck Bokuto feels it too.

It’s _magnetic._ An unseen force that draws him to them, like a red string of fate tugging Kuroo into saying hello, goodbye, good evening, how are you today? How’s the Scrubs Marathon? Hows-

The breakroom door opens; Kuroo looks up and sees Bokuto shrugging off his sweaty shirt already, huffing in the humidity.

“Hey baby.” Kuroo smiles, “Rough day?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto sighs, “It’s hot as balls out there.”

The door flaps behind him; a few more valets walk in, just as sweaty.

“ _Hotter_ than balls.” Iwaizumi barks, as he slides up to a corner of the breakroom, searching for his water.

“More like Satan’s asshole.”

There’s laughter; the door flips open, and a few of the horse trainers come in, equally sweaty.

“Aye, Tsukishima.” Bokuto nods, “How you holdin’ up?”

“I want to die.” Tsukishima grits, not even bothering with the nice façade. “It rained, and then it got _hotter._ I’m made of sweat now.”

“Join the club.” Another valet groans.

The door pops open one last time; there’s a noise of complaint.

“Damn.” Akaashi hovers a hand over his nose, “It smells like a gym in here.”

“It’s the smell of _man_ Akaashi.” Bokuto jokes, “ _Real_ man. Better than Old Spice.”

“No thank you.” Akaashi huffs, waving his way over towards Tsukishima.  

The room fills out pretty quickly – most of them changing as quick as possible, wanting to go home. Kuroo has noticed that the quiet little couple hovers around later than usual – typically to say goodbye, or ask if they want to go out for food again. Their routine has changed in the subtlest of ways.

Tsukishima wipes off his forehead with the bottom of his shirt and sighs, “Man, I can’t wait to get back into that ocean.”

Kuroo gets lost completely in the smooth, pale lines of Tsukishima's stomach.

“You guys are going swimming?” Bokuto asks.

“Surfing," Akaashi corrects. “We go almost every day.”

“No way!” Bokuto jolts, pulling his own shirt down, “ _We_ go surfing every day!”

“Really now?” Tsukishima blinks, “Do you guys have your boards?”

Kuroo nods, “They’re strapped to the top of our van right now.”

Akaashi and Tsukishima share one of their little looks – their secret language beyond words – and smile.

“Come with us?”

* * *

 

It’s a good life. Rough, maybe, with the price of imports, but it’s a good life here.

Kuroo watches Akaashi shrug out of his jeans and shirt behind his car. He’s more sculpted than you’d expect, slim, but incredibly in shape. Still beautiful, dammit.

Tsukishima is slender as well, but looks good as hell with a board under his arm, prescription goggles and all.  He can see pretty stretch marks on his knees, from growing so tall, so fast – and a few on his hips, where his swim trunks ride low. The damn guy could be a model.

“I heard there’s been some good waves today.” Bokuto grins, board under his arm too. Bokuto, of course, outshines them all, fit as Hercules, right as rain. Kuroo catches Akaashi staring at him for just _one_ moment too long, and smirks.

“Let’s hope so.” Tsukishima says as he steps into the water.

“Oh man,” Kuroo runs in; the small waves crash by his knees, cool, but refreshing. “Fuck, this feels great.”

Bokuto runs in too, diving right into a wave, standing back up to flick his hair back. “Yes!”

Akaashi and Tsukishima still paddle in calmly, but they _look_ happy, faces bright, eyes sparkly.

The ocean glimmers from the sun – there’s a few surfers down the beach, and birds circle above. Yes, yes, a good life. A permanent vacation.

“There’s one.” Akaashi points, and slides up on his board, paddling with his arms. Kuroo doesn’t bother trying to catch it, but he watches Bokuto go after him.

The wave swells – Bokuto ends up missing it, but Akaashi pops up quickly, the wave cresting under his board.

“Yeah!!” Kuroo cheers after him, grinning, as Akaashi rides it a good five seconds. It doesn’t _sound_ long, but in the moment, five seconds is a year, a _century._ It’s such a free feeling – the best, in all honesty.

Still, Akaashi’s body bends with the wave, nothing too fancy, but he looks like a natural. Goddamn, it’s so attractive, Kuroo can’t help his grin. He wants to kiss the fuck out of him, scoop Akaashi up and bite bruises into his thighs.

Akaashi plops into the water, but comes back up with a half-smile.

“Next one!” Bokuto calls, paddling off – the wave swirls, not huge, but big enough for Bokuto to ride. Kuroo can hear him laughing as he falls. The mood lightens with free laughter and sun.

Kuroo still hovers by Tsukishima, who watches the water patiently. He smirks, and cups his hand, splashing water Tsukishima’s way. “Hey.”

Tsukishima turns his way, and splashes him back.

“I’ll beat you to the next one.” Kuroo grins.

Tsukishima hesitates, before he raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Definitely.”

“This one, then.” Tsukishima calls, and turns on a dime, paddling off immediately with his damned long legs.

“Hey!” Kuroo laughs, and paddles after, not as fast. The wave swirls high – it’s a bigger one, for sure. Kuroo huffs with strain, legs kicking, arms wading through cool water. The wave begins to crest; Tsukishima pops up on his board, and _rides._ Kuroo forgets about the wave, forgets about everything. The world drops around him – he watches Tsukishima, long, beautiful limbs, move and twist with the wave.

Strong water crashes on Kuroo, but Tsukishima keeps going, before he outruns the wave, and gracefully falls into the water.

They cheer, Akaashi included, when Tsukishima pops back up.

“Yo! That was sick!”

“Dude, you’re a natural!”

It takes Tsukishima a moment to swim back over, but when he does, Bokuto grabs him around the neck and about drowns the poor guy, praising him to the sun and back.

* * *

 

So a life like this begins; a life of work by day, and surfing till night. A life of sun, and sunscreen, of water and waves. Of relaxing on the sand as the sun sets. Of huddling under the small beach showers, giggling like children.

It’s become so much more than a crush – something full of devotion and sickly attraction. Something that makes Kuroo’s heart _squeeze_ when Akaashi laughs, _ache_ when Tsukishima catches a wave. He watches Bokuto pine too – Bokuto, more brave in his affections, who pats Akaashi on the hip and wraps arms around Tsukishima’s shoulders. He’s a touchy person, but they touch him back, in hugs and high fives.

Jealousy is an ugly thing, and Kuroo is glad he has none of it.

They have a few towels out on the sand, so they sit, slowly drying as the sun sets over the ocean. Nobody speaks as the sky turns; it’s a comfortable silence, listening as the waves slide up and back.

Bokuto leans into Kuroo’s side, damp hair falling onto his sandy shoulder. Kuroo welcomes it – wraps an arm around him, even. He watches Tsukishima and Akaashi tangle their hands together, toes wiggling in the sand.

It’s…romantic. Romantic is the word Kuroo is looking for.

“This is my favorite part of the day," Bokuto whispers, almost too quiet for anyone else to hear.

“Mmm.” Kuroo agrees.

The sky turns from purple, to pink.

There’s this soft moment of hesitation, where Bokuto wiggles up a little more. Kuroo feels wet, salt-softened lips press against the side of his neck, gentle and quick. There’s another pause – Kuroo turns to search Bokuto’s eyes. Akaashi and Tsukishima are silent next to them.

So Kuroo makes that move – to press a hand against Bokuto’s cheek, and tip his head, slipping their lips together in a kiss too firm to be gentle, but too soft to be innocent. It’s warm, and fluid, a constant movement, slow, how they used to kiss back in the old greaser movies.

Kuroo can’t see, but he has the distinct feeling that Akaashi and Tsukishima are watching them – especially because their lips smack, just a little too loud. Bokuto giggles into the kiss, and Kuroo shushes him with a grin.

They do pull back eventually, after their Bokuto catches his lower lip and tugs, leaning back to kiss beneath his each of Kuroo’s eyes.

“Stop being cute.” Tsukishima calls, flat in that joking tone of his.

Bokuto and Kuroo laugh, turning to stick out their tongues, “Jelly?”

“No way.” Akaashi jokes back, with a smirk, “We’re way cuter.” He wiggles closer for emphasis, and Tsukishima wraps an arm around his shoulders. They’re definitely a cute picture; soft and sexy and so, so kissable. Kuroo wants to lick down the  pretty V’s that dip beneath their swim trunks.

“Well.” Bokuto pauses, to think, “You’re probably right about that. But we’re _totally hotter._ Tetsu, _flex._ ”

Almost on instinct, Kuroo turns his back to them, raising his arms up and flexing the back muscles he’s worked so hard for. He can hear Akaashi whistle, and Tsukishima muffle a laugh.

“Alright, alright. We won’t pick that battle.”

“Wait, no.” Kuroo turns back around, laughing too, “You haven’t seen Kou’s thighs in action. We need a watermelon.”

“Oh my god.” Tsukishima says behind his hand, “If you can crush a watermelon between your thighs, I’ll actually cry.”

“I did it once!” Bokuto yips proudly.

“I was there. He snapped it right in half.”

“A true god amongst men.” Akaashi marvels.

Kuroo laughs as the sun finally disappears over the horizon. It’s not until later, at home, when he’s clean in bed, does he realize that they were flirting all night.

* * *

 

They ‘double date’ a lot. Like, _a lot._ Like, more than they _single_ date.

It doesn’t even feel like double dating anymore. It’s just, _them._ Hanging out at bars on the weekends, surfing in the afternoons, going to fish markets and making out on old couches. That weird divider between them isn’t there; it’s almost a sense of shamelessness that comes with their friendship.

Friendship, Kuroo has to remind himself. He almost takes Akaashi’s hand in his one day; he _almost_ kisses Tsukishima on accident.

With the good times, comes a sense of guilt. Bokuto can feel it too – but sees it in Kuroo more. In the shower he’ll mumble against Kuroo’s wet hair, _you’re hurting, Tetsu, you’re hurting._

 _I’m not,_ he’ll mumble.

 _You are._ Bokuto will say. _We have to tell them._

* * *

 

Kuroo pushes the baggage cart through the hall, down, towards valet. The humidity makes him sticky – his shirt clings to his back.

He passes Akaashi at the front desk; Akaashi smiles, stunningly, relaxed and friendly, and Kuroo’s gut sinks to his knees. He waves back, and keeps walking, taking in breaths to steady his heart.

This can’t go on forever.

* * *

 

Pizza night at their place isn’t unusual. They gather on the floor, and on the couch, sipping drinks and chattering away like they do. It’s a relaxing environment, comfortable, even.

Kuroo’s heart smacks against his ribcage. His palms are sweaty. His breathing won’t regulate.

Bokuto does that thing again – where he grabs Kuroo’s thigh and squeezes, looking him in the eye. Bokuto is his rock. Kuroo isn’t sure where he’d be without him.

“So the lady goes _do you have any restrooms out here_? And I go ‘Back at the resort, yes,’ and she says _no, no, I mean out here,_ and I look around the trail and decide that I actually hate humanity.”

“Babe.” Akaashi pats Tsukishima’s knee, “You decided that a long time ago.”

“True.”

“Pff, seriously.” Bokuto huffs, “I had one guy yell at me because there was a scratch on his fancy sports car. I swear, that shit was there when he drove up here, everyone saw it.”

“Your manager had your back, yeah?”

“Of course. It’s on the security cameras _._ He’s a real moron.”

Kuroo snorts and reaches for another slice of pizza. The T.V. continues to play nonsense, and the room fills with the smell of food. Bokuto clears his throat a little bit, and shifts on the couch. He looks to Kuroo – gold eyes full of words. Akaashi and Tsukishima have rubbed off on them, it seems.

Kuroo grows more nerveous, but he chokes it down like a horsepill. They've made up their mind. 

“Er..” Bokuto clears his throat, “…so uh, we have something to tell you guys.”

Tsukishima straightens, “Oh?”

“Yeah…” Kuroo sniffs. He and Bokuto slowly slip onto the floor as well, now eye level with them. “It’s…uh…” Kuroo finds himself lost, gone, staring into Akaashi and Tsukishima’s expectant eyes. His words betray him, his typical charisma abandoning his tongue.

“Look,” Bokuto blurts in, hand on Kuroo’s thigh, “I’m jus’ gonna’ rip off the band aid, okay? We like you guys.”

 There’s a pause. Kuroo’s breath sucks in, and not out.

Akaashi and Tsukishima blink simultaneously, attractive eyes staring through them.

“What?”

“Like, both of you.” Bokuto begins, “L-like, I know it sounds weird, but-“

“That’s it?” Tsukishima tips his head, and reaches back into the box for another slice of pizza. “We already knew that.”

Bokuto and Kuroo freeze; Kuroo thinks he might throw up, or like, actually die.

“W-what?” Kuroo stutters.  

“Yeah.” Akaashi shrugs, “I thought that’s what this whole thing was.”

“Mhmm. We were just waiting for you guys to tell us. Thanks, by the way.”

“Woahwoahwoah.” Bokuto waves his hands around, “You guys- you- you-?”

“Well you’re both gorgeous, for one.” Tsukishima gestures.

“Great surfers. Hard workers.” Akaashi notes, “Funny, too.”

Kuroo presses his forehead into his hands, “Holy…holy shit.”

Akaashi makes a small giggling sound, and it’s seriously the most adorable thing ever. He slides up to Kuroo’s side, and holds out his hand,  “So, I can do this now, yeah?”

Kuroo’s brain eventually sparks back on. He grins, so big it hurts, and wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist. He squeezes and squeezes, laughing when Akaashi squeaks.

Kuroo laughs as he peppers Akaashi's face in tiny kisses, “ _Yes! Yes!”_

Tsukishima still sits across from them, but smiles so soft and comfortable- and everything finally feels right.

* * *

 

There’s a lot of talking – a lot of details not worth spelling out. Boundaries, rules. Communication, which is good.

But so much of it is seamless; so much happens without worry, or stress. Sometimes Kuroo will take Tsukishima out for lunch; sometimes Akaashi and Bokuto stay late out on the beach. There’s just no _pressure,_ no need for them feel like they have any secrets – nothing to be jealous of, either.

There’s this sense of freedom _._ Free, to ride the waves. Free, to press kisses and hold hands and be happy together, in the good weather.

They tread water out in the ocean, feet kicking, boards under their forearms. Tsukishima pops up from a beautiful ride, paddling back over, water sticking beautiful blonde hair to his head.

“That was amazing.” Bokuto gasps, “I’m swooning! Kiss me!”

Tsukishima flicks water out of his eyes, but does kiss Bokuto from across his board, long and methodical, like he does.

“Why are you so damn good?” Kuroo bobs with the waves, “It’s hot as fuck, but still.”

“I have no idea. It’s always pissed me off.” Akaashi jokes, “He’s just a natural.”

Tsukishima pulls away from the kiss with an eyeroll, “You guys surf just fine.”

“But babe, you just keep _goin’!”_

“But you-” Tsukishima splashes water towards Kuroo, “-can catch impossible waves. Like that huge one last week.”

“That was luck.”

“Shut the fuck up, stop being pretending to be humble.”

They laugh, and kick above a small wave. The sun flickers behind the clouds.

* * *

 

They’ve decided to crash at Akaashi and Tsukishima’s apartment tonight. They have the biggest bed – big enough for them to all snuggle in, without one of them ending up on the ground halfway through the night.

There’s also the matter of sex; which, mind you, has become _fantastic_ in the recent months. 

Kuroo can suck a dick _whenever he wants!_ He literally has a choice of dick. Life has never been better.

Although, Kuroo’s favorite part is the intimacy, probably. It’s not just big heaps of bodies, grinding on each other and exchanging spit (which is totally fucking awesome, thanks). It’s soft kisses during the night; it’s gentle hands, and working fingers. It’s shallow thrusts and gasps against teeth and spooning afterwards.

It’s waking up in the morning, and grabbing whoever else is awake; it’s pulling one of your lovers into the shower because you can. It’s waking up and finding one of them in your t-shirt.

Right now, the room is full of soft panting and gentle moans. Kuroo licks from Tsukishima’s sternum, down to his navel, leaving a long clean line of spit. Tsukishima’s thighs press against his sides; his hands tangle up in the sheets.

Bokuto and Akaashi wiggle and squirm next to him, Akaashi riding him so slow and gentle. They’re tired from work – exhausted from surfing – but they still have enough energy to do this.

“Keijiiii.” Kuroo mouths against Tsukishima’s naked hip, watching him ride,  “You’re so beautiful.”

Akaashi’s head tips forwards with a gasp, pressing against Bokuto’s as his chest heaves. Fuck, is he gorgeous. Bokuto mumbles more praises, and Akaashi’s body shivers and trembles.

A thigh props up against his shoulder and squeezes; Kuroo grins.

“Hey now,” Kuroo looks up through his eyelashes, and twists his fingers; Tsukishima keens. “Pushy, pushy.”

“I’m gonna’ kick your ass,” Tsukishima pants, “if you don’t move in the next ten seconds.”

“I am moving,” Kuroo purrs, and curls his fingers, slipping them out of his ass, and back in.

Tsukishima grinds his teeth and rolls his hips up with a groan, “ _Tetsurou.”_

“Okay, okay.” He smiles, and turns his head to press a kiss against his soft thigh. “So demanding.”

“Tetsu is a serious tease.” Bokuto talks, breathily, as he shallowly rolls his hips up into Akaashi. His voice is sex ridden and deep, “One time, he fucked me for like, _two hours_ because he felt like it.”

“F-Fuck.” Tsukishima pants, eyes falling shut. His glasses are long gone, somewhere on the bedside table. The room burns, a hot sizzly build, Kuroo’s gut twisting and coiling.

“Mmm, does that do it for you?” Kuroo grins, grabbing more lube, “The idea of me fucking Kou so slow, he _begged_ me to go harder? Cried, even?”

Tsukishima breathes out through his nose – an obvious sign of trying to gain back control. Akaashi’s head is turned to watch him, arms thrown around Bokuto’s neck, hardly even bouncing anymore. They rock together, so intimate and loving.

“Well, you’ve never seen him fuck me.” Kuroo purrs, and stands up off the edge of the bed, grabbing Tsukishima beneath his thighs and pulling his ass flush against his dick. “One time we broke the headboard.”

Tsukishima’s body squirms with need, his mouth opening and closing, before saying, “You’ll have to show me.”

Kuroo grins, and fucks into him, inch by shallow inch, further each time until Tsukishima’s back is arched off the bed; until Bokuto and Akaashi are overwhelmed with it all, until they’re such a mess of tongue and sweat that the melt into the bed, to dream of soft bodies and sand.

* * *

 

The line between fantasy and reality is blurred here.

With the reality, is long shifts and expensive rent, pricey groceries and long commutes, but the _fantasy –_ soft feet on sand, boards smooth against the water, hotel luaus and snorkeling with the turtles. Hands held together, four different ones,  all shaped so differently, like chiseled marble.

Reality will say _fight, take sides, bite remarks and forget birthdays –_ but reality will _also_  say yes, yes, I love you, _I’m sorry I love you._

When the tension is high they always come here, with their boards, to swim with the fish and let go, and let go together.

They found love on the sand, and they’ll keep it there too.

**Author's Note:**

> happy bokuakakurotsuki week :)) 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://zanimez.tumblr.com/) yo


End file.
